AU and OoC reploid siblings
by Reona Fox
Summary: The title says it all. Well that and the genre.


Two reploids stood in a forest late at night prepared to fight one another. One with a great big scythe and the other with a staff. Their nicknames to the world: "Grim Reaper" and "Witch". As the male prepared to strike his assailant, the female hopped onto her staff and flew high into the air. But even at that height she was still not safe as her opponent jumped into the air to cut her head clean off but she proved to be the wiser as he was electrocuted midchest and sent flying to a wall fifty feet away. The girl looked around and inspected the area where the dirt cloud was coming from but even with her visors' thermal vision she did not find her opponent. Just as she thought she was safe, "Witch" turned around to barely dodge but still get a major scar on her left shoulder from a scythe that appeared to be on fire. She looked towards the area where the weapon was thrown but once just like last time, got no result as she was cut once more but on her right shoulder this time. She was weak and breathing heavy but she had to stay strong if she wanted to win this fight.

The male was toying with his opponent. He knew that she knew he could have killed her when she had her guard down as she searched for him. He jumped all over the place and lurked the shadows like a ninja. He was once again rushing towards his foe but it proved to be a mistake as he was shocked like before. Unlike before, however, this time he did not go flying. Instead he was dangling in midair fifty feet as he was somehow levitating. He thought he earned the power to do so, but his thoughts on the matter were proved wrong as he saw the girls' eyes glowing a blue-ish green and her hand was exteneded towards him. He was about to chop her hand off but just as he prepared to strike, "Grim Reaper" was tossed higher into the air. He knew he was screwed now because as he balanced his body to a regular falling position as if he were coming from a jump, the girl instantly flashed right behind him and swung her staff vertically and smacked his back at point blank. The male was surprised by the sudden attack and had no time to try and retaliate as he saw the girl flash in front of him but this time she smacked him at point zero.

She watched as her opponent had the wind knocked out of him. She gave him no time to recuperate as she flashed all around him but everytime she did so, she knocked him here and there with her staff. As soon as they were about to make it to the ground, the female reploid charged her opponent and hit him at point blank again but this time increased their speed as they descended towards the ground. A twenty-three foot long crater was formed as the girl back flipped to the outer rim of the crater. She saw that her opponent had no chance of getting back up, so she slowly walked to him. As she did so, she walked with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Who'd have seen this coming? "Witch" defeating "Grim Reaper". As she got closer to him, she grew a little skeptical of the idea, but pushed all those thoughts aside as she made it to the limp body. She could see he was still alive as his back was rising showing that he was still breathing. Swinging her staff all those times with two nearly broken arms was quite the task so instead of kneeling down and rolling him over, she put her foot between his stomach and the ground and kicked him over onto his back. But what she saw horrified her as she saw the face of the notorious "Grim Reaper".

She just battled, defeated, and nearly killed her lover, Prometheus. She wanted to burst into tears but she couldnt show him any signs of weakness during his final moments. She had to be strong. Apparently he was not weak, and he was still very much alive as his breathing once more became normal and he stood up. He could see straight through his foes visor and see her eyes. He smiled as he took her visor off and she seemed to let him do so as there was no form of resistance. He dropped the visor in his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Pandora?"

"Yes my love?"

"Lets not fight again. Let us give each other strength by joining forces and destroying our common foe, Model W and Albert."

"But Prometheus! Aren't the hunters, raiders, mavericks, pseuderoids, guardians, and six other megamen going to come after us?"

"Yes, but with you by my side, I will always have the strength to keep fighting."

"As I will have the determination to keep on with you by mine."

They exchanged no more words as they shared a long and passionate kiss. Tomorrow they meet the two Model A megamen and in two days, fight the same two megamen. But tonight, they share what might be their last few hours of alone time with each other.

**Two days later**

There lay Prometheus and Pandora on a big tree. But they were both gone. After their fight with the two Model A megamen not even an hour ago, they had the life sucked out of them by Model W. Before they died, and also before all of the underwater base crushed them to nothing, they both teleported to the same forest they were at those two nights ago. Not even their inevitable deaths could seperate them as Pandora used her remaining strength to pull herself on top of Prometheus and wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. With their last breathes, at the same time, they whispered to eachother the three words that showed how they felt for one another. "I love you" and just like that, they were gone. But with the end of their lives, they proved one thing. Though not wed, it still applies to their love. Death does not do them part.


End file.
